Modern companies and organizations use a variety of technologies to manage and organize contact with customers, employees, and members. For example, a company may use a contact center as a primary touch point for customers to reach out to the company with a variety of requests and needs (e.g., customer support, product information, etc.). In addition, the same company may also use a customer-relationship management system (or CRM system) to maintain and organize the company's interaction with current and potential customers. While modern CRM systems can receive and use data from a contact center, often there is a disconnect between the two systems that complicates or prevents the use of data from the CRM system to perform actions in the contact center.
One example of this disconnect is contact routing (e.g., call routing) within a contact center. While many contact centers offer various options to set up contact routing within the contact center itself, the process of setting contact routing within a contact center can be time consuming because the proper routing often depends on data within the company's CRM system. In the past, many attempts have been made to integrate CRM data into a contact center routing. However, typically, setting up contact center routing integrated with CRM data is a time consuming process that takes weeks and months of engineering time and large amounts of resources. Moreover, the end solution is often inflexible, difficult to navigate, and requires significant training and expertise to successfully use. Moreover, the result is often a separate application that does not easily achieve contact routing in a simple way that an agent, call center supervisor, or administrator can do on their own. Thus, there are several disadvantages with regard to conventional communication management systems.